Una amarga celebración
by Kaze Fuu
Summary: Una mañana como cualquier otra, o al menos para Conan. Otro caso que nuestro magnífico detective ha resuelto.Caso de El antídoto KJCE 7129. Lo se, pesimo summary. Dejen review por favor.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes que voy a utilizar en este Fanfiction, pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama, los he tomado para poder escribir esta historia. Los otros personajes que aparecen en este fic, son invención mía junto con la compañía, Red Rouge.

**Nota:** Esta historia esta hecha de modo que sea leída como tipo diario, es decir, este es el "Diario" de Conan. Y gracias a Sabri por haberme ayudado a corregir algunos errores de mi fic.

**Caso #1**: Una amarga celebración.

Todo esto sucedió en la noche de un jueves, con una invitación a la casa de Louis Ludovic Rouzier un acaudalado hombre de negocios que provenía de Francia. Ludovic empezó como un cosechador de uvas y ahora es el dueño de la compañía Red Rouge, una de las más grandes de Europa, recientemente había abierto una sucursal en Japón. Gracias a la espectacular insistencia de Kogoro de entrar antes de que abrieran, fue invitado por el mismísimo jefe a la fiesta de inauguración, que efectuaría en la mansión que compraron hace poco tiempo en las afueras de Tokio.

Kogoro estaba extasiado por la invitación, así que el, Ran y yo nos dirigimos a la fiesta; sin embargo Kogoro tenía tantas ansias de ir, que llegamos mucho antes de lo "planeado". A pesar de esto, alguien más se encontraba ahí, al parecer era alguien muy cercano a la familia, esta persona era un químico que trabajaba con el Sr. Ludovic, el se encargaba de la supervisión del lugar, pero estaba tan apasionado en la materia, que de vez en cuando diseñaba nuevas fórmulas para la compañía o al menos es lo que nos comento.

El vivía en un viñedo, había pasado toda su vida allí, claro, hasta el día en que tuvo que ir a la universidad, estaba decidido de estudiar administración de empresas como sus padres le dijeron, pero la química lo cautivó, así que estudio eso; poco después Patrick Mollet y un amigo de su juventud, fundaron una pequeña empresa de la cual surgiría Red Rouge, aquel amigo era Louis Ludovic, que en esos momentos se encontraba hablando con su hijo Philippe Letat Rouzier, que parecía estar alrededor de sus veinte, este se había retirado a su cuarto después de hablar con su padre, lucia un poco enfadado.

Según habíamos escuchado, él sería el sucesor del puesto de presidencia en la compañía cuando su padre muriera, pero para ser sinceros, a el no le interesaba nada de eso, quería estudiar diseño grafico, siempre fue un as para cualquier clase de dibujo. A la única que le interesaba ese tipo de trabajo era a su novia, Nathalie Lafont, quien trabajaba en la rama de investigación en la matriz de Red Rouge.

El último miembro de la familia era la Sra. Suzanne Rouzier, gastaba la mayor parte de su dinero en obras de caridad, para no olvidar de donde había venido.

La fiesta transcurrió muy tranquilamente, especialmente después de que Kogoro cayó dormido por tanto vino que había tomado, pero en la mañana nos llego una gran sorpresa. Megure "nos" llamó a un caso, me asombró que el lugar donde debíamos ir era la mansión que habíamos visitado la noche anterior.

Al momento de llegar, nos encontramos con Patrick dándole el pésame a la ahora viuda y a su hijo, actual presidente de Red Rouge.

Según los informes que nos dieron, el cuerpo fue encontrado en su habitación, la cual se encontraba cerrada, la puerta tenia un defecto, solo se podía cerrar por dentro. Kogoro dedujo que había sido suicidio, pero le hice ver que la ventana del lado derecho se encontraba abierta, y que de esta manera el asesino pudo escapar con mucha facilidad. Según el Inspector Megure la hora de muerte oscilaba entre la una y dos de la mañana.

Mientras tanto, Kogoro leía lo que habían declarado cada uno de los interrogados. Philippe dijo que había visto a su madre entrar y salir del cuarto de su esposo; quiso decir algo más, dudo, pero después de unos segundos, decidió dejarlo de lado diciendo un "eso es todo lo que se". Suzanne fue la siguiente en ser interrogada, corroboro la confesión de su hijo, al parecer ella fue la última quien vio vivo a su esposo; pero su hijo había dicho que salió por la puerta, eso quería decir que la puerta todavia se encontraba abierta. Empezaba a sospechar que talvez si había sido un suicidio. La policía había a interrogado a Patrick también, quizás vio algo extraño la noche anterior, negó haber visto algo raro, pero dijo que vio a Sra. Rouzier y hablo con ella a la hora de muerte de Sr. Ludovic, eso la dejaba limpia.

Cinco minutos habían pasado y aún no tenía pista alguna, lo único que se encontraba en el cuarto, aparte de los muebles que comúnmente se hallaban ahí, eran: dos copas de vino y una caja de chocolates. Los mandaron a analizar, para ver si contenían alguna sustancia venenosa, pero yo no pude detectar nada, aunque es lo único que pude conectar con la muerte ya que el cuerpo no demostraba signos de resistencia, y ni siquiera una gota de sangre había emanado de su ser.

Contiguo a la recámara se encontraba un baño, en el cual decidí investigar; al parecer este se estaba limpio, muy limpio, aún así logre encontrar un rastro de sangre. Aunque la sangre era fresca no estaba de un rojo carmesí, era un rojo tan profundo que parecía negro. Pero¿De donde pudo haber salido, quise indagar más, necesitaba más información, lo que poseía aún no tenía mucho sentido para mi.

Cuando salí de la habitación, me dirigí a la sala, pero justo antes de llegar escuche voces, la primera que se percibía, era de una mujer preocupada y de alguien consolándola, me supuse que sería Sra. Suzanne y Sr. Patrick pero ella sonaba distinto, su voz no era de dolor si no de miedo. Escuche, tratando de que ellos no oyeran que me encontraba allí, pero me descubrieron de prisa, Ran me llamó y lo único que pude escuchar fue un "todo estará bien, no nos pasará nada", en ese instante comprendí todo, pero necesitaba algo más concreto, sin embargo ya no tenia mucho tiempo y sería mejor actuar en el instante.

Encontré a Kogoro con rapidez, he igual de rápido use mi reloj para poder jugar el papel de siempre, al momento que dijo que el hijo fue quien asesino a Sr. Rouzier lo rectifique, explique que el no pudo haber sido, ya que por más que dijera que no quería a su padre, el lo respetaba y amaba, se le notaba con el cumplimiento de la ultima voluntad de su padre, a pesar que Philippe no quería. El Inspector comento que sería posible por que no había pista alguna para determinar el culpable, pero lo contradije diciendo lo que había encontrado. Nadie había inspeccionado otro lugar aparte de la supuesta escena del crimen, si hubieran examinado minuciosamente el baño, hubieran encontrado una gota de sangre, "Eso sucede seguido en un baño", argumento el Inspector Megure, "Puedes contarte con el rastrillo al momento de rasurarte o algo así", pero le dije que la sangre estaba fresca, y nadie había utilizado el baño recientemente, además tenía un color extremadamente profundo. Les explique que Conan había escuchado una conversación sin querer, pero vino y me dijo lo que había escuchado, aunque Ran "me" miraba extraño, proseguí diciendo quien era el principal culpable, la cabecilla de este plan era…lo siento, Ran me hablo¿en que iba, ah si y el culpable es el Sr. Patrick Mollet ,si, el químico lo mato sutilmente , tratando que la misma arma no dejará rastro alguno y que mejor que con su invento más reciente, uso un vino que había manipulado para que le hiciera daño al hígado, ese es el porque de la sangre obscura, "Pero ¿Por qué no había más sangre, no se puede morir con solo una gota menos de sangre en su cuerpo" , "Alguien tuvo que limpiar el resto de la sangre, hay es en donde entra la esposa", después de haber salido del cuarto por primera vez, entro por la ventana, aquella que vimos abierta, para que después de que Sr. Ludovic quedará dormido, Sra. Rouzier pudiera sacar toda su ropa y fugarse con su verdadero amor, pero para su sorpresa lo encontró muerto en la misma posición en la que lo encontramos nosotros, ella no se explicaba lo que había sucedido, el piso del baño se encontraba cubierto con sangre, checo el pulso de su esposo y no encontró nada; Louis Ludovic Rouzier había muerto. Rápidamente la Sra. Suzanne consulto a Patrick, quien la esperaba en jardín delantero, y le preguntó que había salido mal, pero este le explico que era el momento de irse. En ese instante escucharon un grito tan potente, que perforó el silencio del alba; provenía de la recámara matrimonial, ese grito lleno de dolor y horror, era de Philippe Letat Rouzier, al parecer había encontrado el cuerpo de su padre.

Para poder despistar a los demás, se quedaron, y esperarían a que todos se fueran para poder fugarse, pero tenían que limpiar las evidencias. Además de dejar reluciendo el baño, tenían que ver si alguna otra persona aparte de Philippe había visto el lugar. La Sra. Rouzier, después de haber limpiado cualquier rastro visible en baño, le pregunto a su hijo respecto a que había visto, lucía muy desesperada, según Philippe, pero le respondió con la verdad, solo vio el cuerpo inerte en la cama y salió rápidamente a llamar a la policía. Suzanne se quedo en shock, no sabía si podría soportar tanta interrogación que la policía haría, pero trato de seguir el consejo de su "amorcito" al pie de la letra, "Mantén la cabeza fría y todo estará bien", trato de comportarse de esa manera después que tuvo el encuentro con su hijo. Philippe empezó a sospechar que algo andaba mal, pero era su madre y era suficiente perder a su padre, no quería perder a su mamá también. Llego la policía en poco tiempo y ahí acaba el relato de la Sra. Suzanne Rouzier; se quebró muy fácilmente.

Nadie se había dado cuenta que el verdadero asesino se estaba escapando, no podíamos perder tiempo, mucho menos al sospechoso, actué deprisa y antes de que llegará a la puerta, le disparé con un poco de mi somnífero. La policía lo arresto, y al parecer creyeron que solo se había desmayado, aunque Ran me sigue viendo raro después de ese incidente; debo de tener más precaución o sino… retomando el tema.

Viendo que no tenía escapatoria confesó, el había hecho todo esto por venganza; al parecer había sugerido un nuevo tipo de químico al ahora ya difunto Louis Ludovic, pero no lo acepto, en cambio, acepto el de Srta. Lafont, novia del actual presidente de la empresa, el mismo Sr. Rouzier le dijo que si tal vez mostraba cariño por la novia de su hijo, este le mostraría cariño a el, pero a Patrick Mollet no le pareció nada la idea, hizo una formula que le había atraído desastrosas consecuencias en el pasado para poder aniquilarlo, pero llevaría tiempo, aparte necesitaba un cómplice, por si acaso algo salía mal podría culpar a este y quedaría libre de cualquier cargo; quien sería mejor para este papel que la esposa de Louis Ludovic, la convirtió en su amante para poder sacarle ventaja, Patrick Mollet juró. Su confesión hizo que quedara preso por largo tiempo, por su parte, Suzanne Rouzier solo le dieron un año de encarcelamiento, a pesar de que había sido cómplice, también fue victima del engaño de Patrick Mollet. Philippe Letat Rouzier decidió casarse con Nathalie Lafont y dejar todos sus problemas de aquella fatídica noche atrás, de vez en cuando va a visitar a su madre al igual que a su padre y talvez el llegue a vivir una vida feliz aunque su familia se hizo añicos aquel trágico jueves.

Notas del autor:

Este fic es un complemento del otro fanfic hecho por mi, "El antídoto KJCE 7129" si acaso lo han leído, puse una parte donde se supone que Conan lo tiene que resolver. Esta es la historia ya desarrollada. Espero que les haya gustado y si les gusto y quieren ver más, dejen reviews, gracias por haberse tomado un poco de su tiempo para leer mi fic.

Atte.

Kaze Fuu.


End file.
